happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time Like the Present
No Time Like the Present is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-third episode of Internet Season 3, and 77th episode overall. HTF Episode Description It wouldn’t be Christmas without a season themed episode! Happy Holidays! Plot On Christmas Eve, Santa Claus Lumpy comes down the chimney of an apartment and lays a present under a tree. The light turns on, much to his suspense. A tired Handy walks in the living room and spots his present under the tree. Lumpy peeps out of the fireplace in satisfaction. Handy tries to open the gift, but fails. He bites on the ribbon and pulls it, only to tighten it. For the last resort, he bites onto a knife, but loses his grip and causes it to impale his foot. Panicking, Handy spots a saw in his toolbox. One floor below, Lumpy puts a gift under the Mole's tree. The Mole passes by and Lumpy is shocked at first. But as he sits on his couch, Lumpy realizes he is blind, and takes advantage of it by eating his cookies. Back upstairs, Handy saws the floor underneath his foot, only to get himself stuck through the hole and cause the Mole's ceiling fan to decapitate Lumpy. A piece of his flesh crashes through the window, and another lands on the record player and it plays his screams in a loop. The Mole hears this and goes to stop the noise. Handy bites on the ribbon of his gift to save him, but he and the gift are forced through the hole and his corpse lands on the Mole's firewood pile. The Mole stops his "record" from playing and feels the cold come in from his window. He throws Handy's corpse in the fireplace. He walks back to his couch, however he slips on Lumpy's flesh and gets cut by the glass of his window. His head slices off and lands on a snowman. The wind blows away the wrapping of Handy's gift, revealing his gift to be a pair of winter gloves. Moral "A hug is a great gift - one size fits all and it's easy to exchange!" Deaths #Lumpy's head is sliced by the fan. #Handy is forced through the hole in the ceiling. #The Mole is cut by the glass. Injuries #Handy's left foot gets stabbed by the knife Goofs #Lumpy's antlers switch positions twice. #The tools on Handy's belt change position once. #The Mole's mole switches place 3 times. #The saw was at least one meter away from Handy, so it is unknown how he could have even reached it. Though it is likely he used his mouth to operate it. Trivia *This the first time to show Handy's house from the outside, though the inside is nothing like the one in Shard at Work. The Mole is also seen living in the same building. *This marks the third time a character dressed up like Santa. The first was Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh and the second was Pop in Clause For Concern. *This marks the third time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in Home is Where the Hurt is and the second was in All in Vein. *Like Bottled Up Inside, this episode's trailer also shows a character's injury despite the episode itself wasn't fully released. *This is the second Christmas special to feature Handy the first was Class Act. *Truffles appeared behind a tree when the Mole's head landed on a snowman. *The song on the Mole's record player was the HTF version of Oh Christmas Tree (as sung in Oh Xmas Tree, with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy's and Lumpy's voices heard). *This is one of the five times Lumpy dies first. The others are Get Whale Soon, I've Got You Under My Skin, Breaking Wind, and Milkin' It. *Handy's gift references the joke that Handy usually has to do stuff involving hands or he gets stuff that involves hands. *The Blurb edition of Shard at Work was released on YouTube the same day as this on the Mondo site. *There are no girls in this episode. *When Mole is watching TV you can hear what sounds like a slightlly gibberish speaking human voice. *In handy's apartment there are pictures of tools and in Mole's there are upside-down pictures of Generic Tree Friends *Some scissors, a popsicle, a pencil a chicken leg and a spoon are put on Mole's tree. *This episode was uploaded on YouTube before Bottled Up Inside, despite that the latter was aired first. *In this episode Handy's starring card is different from [ Nub You]]". Due because the "H" is blue instead of orange and the trees are absent. *The Mole featuring card is the same to his starring role card. *Nobody survived in this episodie, (If no Truffles). Gallery HTF_77_Present_01.jpg|Handy's house. HTF_77_Present_03.jpg wtf 013.png|Handy and his christmas gift. wtf 014.png|Handy failing to open his gift. wtf 015.png wtf 016.png|Never hold a knife with your teeth. wtf 017.png|Handy's injury. wtf 022.png|Santa Lumpy is here to bring christmas cheer. wtf 025.png|Lumpy and the Mole. wtf 028.png|Lumpy's corpse. wtf 023.png|Handy. wtf 024.png wtf 026.png|Stuck in a hole. wtf 029.png|Can i hear something? wtf 031.png|Handy's corpse. wtf 033.png|LOL. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Christmas episodes